uncgfandomcom-20200215-history
Student Success Center
Student Success Center (SSC) Welcome to the Student Success Center (SSC) wiki at The University of North Carolina at Greensboro. The Student Success Center is a unit composed of three academic support service programs: the Learning Assistance Center (LAC), Special Support Services (SSS) and Supplemental Instruction Program (SIP). All 3 programs are located in the McIver building. Student Success Center Home Page LEARNING ASSISTANCE CENTER (LAC) Program Overview The Learning Assistance Center (LAC) is solely funded by UNCG and serves the entire university student body. Support services include individual and group tutoring; academic skills assessment and instruction; computer assisted academic skills enhancement; and academic skills workshops throughout the academic year. The LAC staff provides programming and services to help undergraduate students improve their academic performance and achieve their educational goals. All of the services are free and available to any student. General Information The LAC is located in McIver Building, rooms 101-104, 108-109, 120, and 150. The Learning Assistance Center (LAC) is an academic support program that challenges students to become independent and successful learners. Services such as tutoring (primarily 100-200 level courses; 300-600 in Nursing), academic skills, instruction, and workshops help students: improve study skills, increase their understanding of course content, enhance self-confidence, and encourage positive attitudes toward learning. LAC Goals The LAC accomplishes its mission by: • Assisting students in acquiring academic skills that will enhance their academic performance • Assisting students in learning methods that will improve their subject content mastery • Enhancing undergraduate academic performance and retention • Continually assessing our effectiveness and incorporating changes for program improvement • Collaborating with faculty and staff to address students' academic need TUTORING Individual Tutoring Students meet 1:1 with a peer tutor for one hour each week. The Learning Assistance Center does its best to accommodate requests for individual tutoring, but due to increased demand, most of our appointments are small-group (see below). Small Group tutoring ''' Group tutoring consists of one tutor and no more than 3 students. All students in a group must be enrolled with the same professor, preferably in the same section.'' '' '''Student Responsibilities During your first tutoring session, your tutor will discuss our tutoring contract with you. This contract covers goals of tutoring, student responsibilities, and a tutor's responsibilities. Please pay close attention to the section detailing student responsibilities. Among other things, we do maintain an attendance policy. In particular: *Students may only cancel three times during a semester. To cancel an appointment, contact your tutor or the LAC office no less than 6 hours in advance if you cannot attend a scheduled session. Do not simply "delete" the session from your Starfish appointments. *Students who miss a scheduled session without notifying their tutor or the LAC office via telephone or email will be marked as a "no-show." Students who have one no show will receive a reminder letter from the office; students with two no-shows will be suspended from tutoring until they meet with the Assistant Director or Tutor Coordinator; students with three no-shows will be removed from tutoring for that particular course for the semester. Subjects We Tutor While we strive to provide tutoring in as many disciplines as possible, there are some that are not feasible for us. Before proceeding to our tutoring request form, please verify that your subject is included in the list below! ''' '''NOTE: We are only accept tutoring requests for the current semester until the Withdrawal deadline.'' Tutor Request Form: http://success.uncg.edu/lac/tutoring.php Walk-in tutoring (Academic Departments) The Learning Assistance Center does not offer Walk-in tutoring. All of our tutoring is done by appointment, and is recurring every week. However, there are several academic departments that sponsor walk-in tutoring services for certain courses. Please check with the department for more information about this type of service. ACADEMIC SKILLS Our Academic Skills staff can help you with enhancing your study skills, note taking approaches, test taking strategies, reading methods, or other areas that impact your coursework. If this is the case, please complete our online Academic Skills request form using the link below. What Will Academic Skills Do For Me? *Improve your grades *Become a better listener and note taker *Improve your reading comprehension *Score better on tests and overcome anxiety *Budget your time better *Study more effectively The Learning Assistance Center offers FREE services to the entire UNCG undergraduate community. Our main goal is to help students become better, more self-sufficient learners. We utilize a variety of assessment instruments to help identify students' learning needs and concerns. Staff members are available to assist students with interpreting test results as well as to help develop specific strategies for improvement. Scheduling an Appointment If you are interested in receiving assistance with developing your academic skills, please fill out a request for service on our website. Our Academic Skills specialist, Jenny Brownell, is available Monday-Friday from 8am-5pm for individual consultations. To request assistance, please fill out our online application. http://success.uncg.edu/services/lac-services.htm Workshops (OWLS) In addition to one-on-one sessions, the Academic Skills staff also conduct OWLS (Outreach Workshop Learning Series) workshops for faculty and any student group with more than ten students on campus. For a complete list of these topics and to sign up for a workshop, please go to http://success.uncg.edu/workshop/ SPECIAL SUPPORT SERVICES (SSS) Program Overview Special Support Services (SSS) is jointly funded by The U.S. Department of Education and UNCG. SSS is a TRIO program available to assist first-generation college students and students with disabilities. SSS promotes support services that help students overcome academic, social, and cultural barriers to higher education. Program students receive an array of comprehensive services that include: counseling; academic skills assessment and development; individualized peer and professional tutoring; graduate and professional school guidance; workshops and opportunities to attend educational and cultural events. Students can utilize the SSS academic services from the time of enrollment through graduation. General Information The array of Special Support Services Counseling Services includes assistance with a career, academic, or personal concern; clarification of university, school and department policies and procedures, as well as guidance regarding job, major, or graduate school issues. Other services are individualized educational planning, group discussions, a listening ear, and lots of encouragement! Peer mentoring is offered to freshmen. We call our peer mentors Student Success Assistants (SSAs). These highly motivated and successful sophomore- through- senior students provide excellent assistance to freshmen in adjusting to UNCG. All receive training in helping skills. Rules of confidentiality are followed. The Academic Skills component offers several ways for you to improve what you do both in and out of the classroom. You can begin by having your skills assessed to determine your personal strengths and weaknesses as a student. We will work with you individually to develop skills that produce effective results. Additionally, you can improve your writing or computer skills by meeting with the Assistant Director for Academic Skills. Students with disabilities can also receive additional support and resources. The tutoring component exists to develop independent learners and improve student academic performance. Our peer and professional tutors strive to help students excel in difficult courses through the application of academic skills and concepts blended with knowledge of the subject. In keeping with our mission of providing holistic, quality service, tutoring is available for most courses, and is conducted on a one-to-one basis. For the benefit of all SSS students, walk-in tutoring is offered each semester during the final exam period. Services are FREE for all students who qualify for the Special Support Services program. The Learning Lab is located in 105 McIver Building. The Lab is available to all actively enrolled students in Special Support Services. Apply for services Special Support Services is a federally funded program designed to assist first generation college students, students from low to moderate income backgrounds and students who have a documented disability. If you meet any of these criteria, please complete the application below. If you do not meet these criteria, please use the LAC links above to request assistance. New SSS Applicants '''(you have never before participated with Special Support Services):New Student Application! (PDF)* Complete online and print! http://success.uncg.edu/students/sss-new.php? '''Returning SSS Students (you have previously participated with Special Support Services): If you have not yet reapplied for 2009-2010, please contact the Program Director, Mr. John Foreman at 336-256-0194 (Please complete a renewal application if you are requesting services for the first time this academic year) :Online Continued Services Application: http://success.uncg.edu/students/sss-continued.php Now accepting service requests for service from CURRENTLY ACTIVE SSS PARTICIPANTS. You must be currently active in the program, and you must be registered for classes for the upcoming semester in order for your request to be processed. If you were not active during Spring 2012, please see an SSS staff member for assistance. ' SUPPLEMENTAL INSTRUCTION PROGRAM (SIP) Program Overview Supplemental Support Services (SIP) is solely funded by UNCG and is a series of weekly discussion/ study group review sessions for students taking historically difficult courses. SIP is available for all students enrolled in specific course section who want to improve their grades. SIP sessions consist of a discussion facilitated by an SIP leader who has successfully completed the course. The SIP leader knows the class content and sits through class with you every day. Statistics show that students who attend SIP attain from 1/3 to 1 whole letter grade better than those who do not. This could be you! http://success.uncg.edu/sip/ General Information The Supplemental Instruction Program began at UNCG in Spring of 2003 as a pilot program. Since then, it has grown each year as its popularity increases. But what exactly is the Supplemental Instruction Program? The Supplemental Instruction Program, or SIP, is a formal study group designed to help you achieve success in a course that has been designated as historically difficult. Review Sessions: Discussion and review is available for all students enrolled in a specific SIP course section who want to improve their grades. SIP occurs on a weekly basis in 3 one-hour sessions. These weekly sessions consist of a discussion facilitated by a trained SIP leader who has successfully completed the course. SIP Leaders: The leader knows the class content. The leader will be in class every day, hearing what the class hears and reviewing what the class reads. What that leader will not do is lecture; the leader's job is to help students think about the lectures and readings, and then put the course material into perspective during the SIP sessions. Participation: Students enrolled in a course that offers SIP can attend all of the weekly sessions. The SIP Leader will make an announcement at the beginning of class regarding the location and time of each session. : ART 101-Survey of Western Art BIO 105-Major Concepts of Biology BIO 111-Principles of Biology I BIO 277-Mammalian Physiology CHE 103-General Descriptive Chemistry I CHE 111-General Chemistry I CHE 114- General Chemistry II CHE 351-Organic Chemistry I MAT 150-Precalculus I PHI 111-Introduction to Philosophy STA 108-Elementary Intro Probability Statistics Meeting Times and Places: Please see our website for the meeting times and places for sessions in the current semester. http://success.uncg.edu/sip/schedule.php SSC EMPLOYMENT OPPORTUNITIES If you are interested in employment with any of the offices under the Student Success Center department, please visit our Employment website. There we have hosted current openings, as well as pay rates and other important information.http://success.uncg.edu/students/employment.php Learning Assistance Center LAC Tutors: '''Currently accepting applications ' Graduate Student Workers: no positions available at this time LAC Lab Monitor: '''4-6 positions available (must have Federal Work Study!) Special Support Services SSS Tutors:' Currently accepting applications ' Student Success Assistants: no positions available SSS Work Study Lab Monitor: Currently accepting applications ''' SSS Student Office Assistant: '''Currently accepting applications Supplemental Instruction SIP Leader: 'Currently accepting applications ' Graduate Assistant: no position currently available.